Operation: B.R.I.D.G.E.
is the first story in the sixth episode of Season 6 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on January 12, 2007 on Cartoon Network. Information Synopsis Sector V teams up with Numbuh 20,000 and his SKWID Squad on a mission to destroy a bridge in the mall to permanently cut parents off from Le Sissie, a store that sells dorky clothes for children. While the rest of them clear out the shoppers (and Numbuh 3 runs off to find perfume samples), Numbuh 5 find herself in a hidden civilization within the clothes racks, including the research officer Numbuh 11-Teen and her study assignment: the Poorly Dressed, children dressed in the horribly unfashionable clothes of the store who’ve become savages in their disgrace. Numbuh 5 tries to get them all to leave, warning of the pending demolition that would trap them forever, but they refuse because “good clothes come to those who wait”. Numbuh 5 is overcome by their dorky dancing and laughs at their clothes, angering the savages who hang her and Numbuh 11-teen over a belt-snake pit. Numbuh 20,000 becomes impatient to blow up the bridge (knowing his own mother has a few clothing options in mind for him) and Numbuh 1, enforcing that they still have 10 minutes before the mall closes, goes in with Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4 to find Abby. 20,000 insists they take his SKWID Squad with them for backup, but has a few extra orders for his team members. The others track the girls to the clothes rack and, similarly to Numbuh 5, Numbuh 4 bursts into laughter upon seeing the Poorly Dresses and further angers them. Numbuh 1 orders they release the females and leave together, but they remain stubborn. The SKWID Squad declare their time limit is officially up and start pointing guns to escort the capable operatives out while leaving the rest behind. The situation is becoming desperate and Numbuh 5, seeing the Poorly Dressed want only acceptable clothing, develops an idea. Numbuh 20,000 is just seconds away from madly pressing the detonation button, but is halted by Numbuh 3 who spies them coming. All of them, both regular and poorly dressed are sprinting out of the store just as the walk exposes, but something isn’t quite right. Sector V (minus Numbuh 3) and 11-Teen have all traded clothes with the Poorly Dressed, likely as their compromise to have them finally leave. They all make it safely to the stable part of the mall just as the bridge goes down. With that done, they demand their clothing back, but the newly-dressed kids run off and escape in the SKWID Squad submarine. This leaves 20,000 in tears and the other operatives are mocked by everyone in the mall for their “horrible fashion sense.” Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 11-Teen (debut) *Numbuh 20,000 *SKWID Squad (debut) *Sector P.h.D (mentioned) Villains *Poorly Dressed (debut) *Tacky belts (debut) Cameos *Mrs. Beatles *Father *Delightful Children From Down the Lane Locations *Mall *Moonbase (mentioned) *Le Sissie **Clothes rack world 2x4 Technology *Fountain Submarine *Tuna Guns *Binoculars *S.P.I.C.E.R. *Communicators *L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. *Cinnabombs *T.R.A.C.K.A.M.A.B.O.B. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *Blue gun Transcript Operation: B.R.I.D.G.E./Transcript Continuity * Numbuh 20,000's ability to take things too far comes back. In Operation: O.U.T.B.R.E.A.K ''he tried to launch the Deep Sea Base into an abyss. Here he tries to blow up the bridge with operatives still in the store. Pop Culture References * Numbuh 11-Teen is a parody on Jane Goodall, who studied apes and monkeys. Trivia *In the end of the episode, Sector V (with the exception of Numbuh 3, being replaced with Numbuh 11-Teen) were dressed in horrible back-to-school clothes. *The DCFDTL are the only kids who actually want clothes from Le Sissie. Goofs ''Coming Soon! Gallery Operation: B.R.I.D.G.E./Gallery B.R.I.D.G.E. Category:Stubs Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Father